destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny 2 Update 1.1.3
Update 1.1.3 was an update for Destiny 2 that introduced Nightfall strike scoring and removed the aura slot, adding the effect to emblems instead. It was released on February 27, 2018. Nightfall Strike Scoring *Both normal and Prestige Nightfall now have scoring **Enemy kills and orb generation will accrue points **Highest set scores will display on each Nightfall’s respective emblem **Scores above a target value will enable the Nightfall Aura and a fireteam Vanguard Token bonus **Total team score will be displayed at the end of the Nightfall in the PGCR Nightfall Challenge Cards *The Prestige Nightfall challenge card allows players to select modifiers for the Prestige Nightfall that affect gameplay and score multipliers **Players can select active Elemental modifiers to boost outgoing and incoming damage **Players can opt into using a power handicap that will lower their character power level in the Prestige Nightfall but raise the score multiplier **Extinguish is always on when applying the Nightfall Challenge Card. If the full fireteam wipes in a respawning restricted area, the fireteam will be returned to orbit *Cards cannot be modified once the activity has been launched *These cards will drop for DLC owners in the normal or Prestige Nightfall *The fireteam leader's card is applied to the entire fireteam when launching the Prestige Nightfall Emblem Variants *Crucible Emblems **Victorious Veteran tracks your lifetime Crucible kills and how many of each class you’ve defeated **Victorious Veteran has six variants: the first three variants are class specific, the last three are unlocked after defeating 1000 of that class in PVP **This emblem can be purchased from Shaxx after opening 10 faction packages *Destination Emblems **Lost Sector Emblems have been changed into Destination Emblems that track Lost Sectors Found, Region Chests Opened, and Ghost Scans Discovered ***Note: Mercury only tracks Lost Sectors and Region Chests **Each Destination Emblem has four variants in addition to the default emblem **Each variant has a chance to drop from chests in the destination **For players who did not have the respective Lost Sector emblems, they may purchase the new destination emblems from the respective vendors after opening 10 faction packages *Nightfall Emblems **New Nightfall Emblems exist for each individual Nightfall strike and track your high score in that strike **Each Nightfall Emblem has 3 variants in addition to the default emblem, these variants have a chance to drop when you hit a certain score tier and complete the Nightfall Auras *Raid Emblem "Glory To The Emperor" tracks total Leviathan clears on Prestige difficulty and unlocks the orange Prestige Raid Aura if you’ve completed a Prestige difficulty raid activity in the last 14 days *Trials Emblem "You Are Worthy" tracks number of flawless tickets and unlocks the blue Trials Aura if you’ve gone flawless in the last 14 days *Nightfall Emblems awarded from completing each Nightfall strike track your high score in the respective Nightfall and unlock an aura if your high score in that strike is higher than a global target score General *Opt-in Text Chat for PC is now available in Social Spaces and Public Areas *Fireteam members now appear on Destination Map *Damage Reduction granted by Armor Masterworks while a Super ability is active has been increased from 3% to 5% per armor piece *Fixed an issue where Ammo Masterworks could decrease the maximum ammo capacity of a weapon *Fixed an issue where some players would have irretrievable items within the Postmaster *The Eater of Worlds Raid Lair will now grant Faction Tokens during Faction Rallies events *The Seeker of Brilliance and Seeker of Opulence perks on the Contender Ghost Shell may now trigger during the Crossing encounter of the Eater of Worlds Raid Lair *Fixed an issue in Trials of the Nine where players could receive erroneous losses if the opposing team left before match start *Fixed an issue where players could encounter BAT errors when joining a Mercury Adventure *Fixed an issue where players were placed facing the wrong direction after dunking an item during public events *Fixed an issue where the Phoenix Dive Warlock Ability could be used to get out of the intended playspace *Helm of Saint-14 no longer affects allies when guarding with the Sentinel Shield Super *The Insurmountable Skullfort Titan Exotic now properly has three stat points *Projectiles from the Colony Exotic Grenade Launcher properly track enemies on PC when frame rate is set higher than 30 FPS References Category:Destiny 2 Updates